Colors
by StoryTeller91
Summary: What Happens when Sakura Haruno falls for two boys who are enemies...who will she choose...and why is she caught in the middle of their war...NejiSakuraSasuke
1. Essence

** Author's Note; Hey people, for all of you who are still wondering about the sequel to "Shackles of the Heart", I am still thinking about what to write so don't worry I haven't forgot about that story. This story is a bit different than the other two I have written. For one thing…it's your typical characters but they happen to be at war with eachother. I don't want to say a lot because I want you all to read it. But, I promise you this…once you read this chapter you will want to continue your journey into the others that have yet to come…. My friend NarutoMania is also working on a similar story, we both share the same idea but there are major differences because we both have different styles of writings. The title of his story is Starless… **

**-Aiesha-**

* * *

** Essence**

She stared into the picture hanging in her locker in the employee's lounge. Her fingers trace the outline of the male figure in the picture. His arm was around the female who was blushing because he was kissing her cheek. The door to the lounge open and in came Ino Yamanaka. Her long blonde hair was in a pony tail and her bangs were to the side of her face. She had her hand on her hips, showing off the curves that her body had produce when she was just a pre-teen.

"Sakura Haruno…if you do not get your butt out there I'm going to drag you" she said. Sakura turned to her friend smiling at how friendly she was.

"Okay I'm coming" spoke seventeen year old Sakura while closing her locker and placing her shoulder length pink hair behind her ears.

"About time, I was going to die if I had to serve another one of those perverts…gosh…do I look that old" complained Ino.

"What do you expect…we work as waitresses Ino, it's not like being hit on is something new to us" said Sakura fixing her pink mini skirt and blouse. Just like Ino, she too had a body to die for and a face like a goddess, some features that most girls will die for.

"I'm just staying, Sakura…this is getting so old…" said Ino as the two teens walked out and into the crowed café in which they had to start taking people's orders. Sakura grabbed a white apron from behind the cashier desk and tied it around her waist and grabbed a notepad from one of the draws behind the counter so that she could start taking people's orders.

"Ino…I have no time for this…I just want to get through the night, without you nagging me" said Sakura following Ino who just left the place that they were standing at and started to take a table's order.

"What ever Sakura…you want to spend your life working here…feel free…but, I'm not" said Ino.

Sakura looked around at all the tables filled with costumers. Her friend was right, she didn't want to spend her life working in a place like this…as a waitress, but it kept her mind off things and kept her busy. Sakura ignore all the thoughts flowing in her head and decided to finally start doing her job. She had to admit she enjoy taking people's orders. She liked listening to what a person like to eat and how they want their food prepare. Sometimes when she will serve a family their food she will watch them from behind the counter and smile at the fact that they were a family…something she never had. Her mom is alive, yes…but, ever since a year ago…she hasn't been able to communicate with her the way she use to.

* * *

The Uchiha Clan sat in a small café waiting for their orders to be taken. They all wore navy jackets with their symbol of a fan in the back. They were one of the many deadliest gangs in Konoha. The other the Hyuga Clan, these two clans are at war with each other over territory and power. A war that has been going on for years that all started with a fight between a Uchiha and a Hyuga. 

"The service here sucks" spoke Itachi placing his feet on top of the table. His friends laughed at his rudeness.

"CAN WE GET SOME SURVICE HERE…" yelled a group of middle age men sitting at the table near them. Itachi chuckle, "And you think, I'm rude" he hissed.

"You are rude…they are just acting childish" spoke eighteen year old Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi's younger brother, also know as the bad ass boy, who don't care for anything especially the living. Sasuke is best fear for his fighting ways, he toys with his opponent making them feel all the pain in the world and than when they are barely breathing he walks away…sometimes.

Sasuke stared at the group of immature men and they stared back at him and chuckle. Sasuke started to glare daggers at the men and clenched his hands, which was now formed into a fist. Itachi caught his younger brother's anger and smirk.

"Sasuke, try not to make a scene…for once" he spoke as their friends chuckle at the death glare Itachi was receiving from his younger brother.

"HELLO…CAN WE GET SOME SURVICE" the group off men yelled as a pink headed beauty approach them. Sakura flip over the page of her notepad and took out a pen from the inside of her apron.

"Sorry for the long wait boys" she said. One of them smirk at her, he had long blonde hair and a earring in his ear they all had many tattoos and pierces all over their body, than it hit Sakura that they were all "wanna be" Rock Stars.

"If we got you to be our waitress the wait is all ours" he spoke. Sakura blush at his words.

"Great another flirty costumer" she thought.

"So what will you like?" she asked.

"How about what's under that skirt you wearing" he said. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry but, that's not on the menu" she said annoyed. The group of men laughed at her which made her piss.

"Come on sexy, a cutie pie like you must need a little excitement in her life, and I got your excitement right here" he said. Sakura looked at him with a disgusted look on her face. He placed his hand on her bare thigh,

"What do you say baby" he said. Sakura knocked his hand away.

"I say you better leave before I have you and our fake rock band remove from this café" she said angry. He smirked and stood up towering over her, Sakura looked up at him regretting what just came out of her mouth.

"You should, know your place" he hissed raising his hand to strike her. Sakura closed her eyes already feeling the hard impact on her face. She open her eyes realizing that it has yet to come.

Sakura's eyes widen at the man in front of her. He had raven spiky hair and onyx color eyes and wore the symbol of the Uchiha fan. He held onto the man's arm while twisting it in the process. The other two rock stars stood up and than all of Sasuke's crew stood up causing Sasuke to smirk.

"Sasuke, that's enough" spoke Itachi walking to his brother. Sasuke twist the man's hand a little more as the whole room fell silent and all that was heard was the cries of the man whose arm was slowly popping. Sakura eyes held fear within them

"Please…stop" she said. There was a long paused as Sasuke finally let go of the man. "Get out" he said. The other two males grabbed a hold of their friend and left the café.

Sasuke sat down along with his friends. Sakura just stared at him and he stared back.

"Ummm…thanks" she said as soon as she said that his friends started to laugh.

"I don't…get it…what's so funny" she said confuse. "He didn't do it for you…those jerks were getting on our nerves" said one of his friends. Sakura turned to Sasuke,

"Is he right" she said. Sasuke smirk, "I was going to strike him before but you gave me a reason to" he said as his friends laughed at him. Sakura shook her head and walked away.

"I think she likes you" said Itachi, Sasuke smirk…

* * *

Time seem to have flown by after the events that had taken place within the café and with Sakura. She sat on a stool in front of the counter and helped Ino count the receipts and number the total amount of money made. It was now one o' clock in the morning and pitch black outside.

"You could get going Sakura…you live pretty far and it's dangerous walking these streets alone" spoke a concern Ino. Sakura smiled and took off her apron and placed it on the back of the lounge door. She grabbed her jean jacket and put it on.

"You better hurry before it pours" said Ino laughing. Sakura grabbed her school bookbag and smiled.

"See you at school, tomorrow" she said leaving out the door.

The streets looked abandon and it made Sakura shiver with fear. The air felt like plastic knives poking her skin. She turned the corner hearing a noise behind her. Sakura stopped walking and turned around seeing no one.

"I have to stop working late" she said to herself as she started to walk down the streets once again. She looked up at the moon and it seem to be staring right back at her. Sakura smiled as memories of seeing an image like this a year ago filled her mind. She looked forward and started to walk once again. She went to pass an alley when she suddenly felt a hand wrap around her mouth and yank her inside the alley and roughly push her into a brick wall. Sakura screamed as she stared into the man's eyes. Her eyes widen it was the same man from the café. She turned her head seeing his two friends smirking at her. Sakura was soon pinned against the wall by them as the man that Sasuke had hit smirk at her and touch her chin.

"Your little hero ain't here now" he laughed as his hand travel down to her neck, collar bone and blouse and he started to unbutton it.

"You made me look like a fool back there…it's only fair that I return the favor" he chuckle as Sakura glared at him and kicked him between the legs. His friends tighten their hold on her as she tried to break free.

"Bitch" he yelled punching her right by her eye so that blood started to drip down the side of her face. Sakura winced in pain.

"Hold her" he yelled. They all stop hearing someone enter the ally; Sakura stared at the person seeing a male about a year older than her. He had long brown hair that was in a low pony tail, a diamond earring in his right ear and white pale eyes that reflected the moon's light. Sakura took notice of his eyes they looked like her best friend Hinata's eyes and she was born in to the Hyuga Clan.

He stared at what he walked in on and turned around and started to walk away. "Wait, Please…Help me" cried Sakura as the man placed his hand on her mouth to shut her up. The mystery man turned around and looked at her, "What do I get in return" Neji said staring at her. Sakura let the tears fall from her eyes and she stared into his pale eyes.

"Let her go" spoke Neji. The man let go of Sakura's mouth and smirk, "Or what…you going to make us jealous with your good looks" he spoke as his friends laughed and he turned to them.

"Worst" he heard someone say from behind him, the man turned and his eyes widen because the young boy was right in front of him. Sakura watched as her hero grip her attacker's throat choking him. The two holding her let go and she fell to the floor as it began to rain. Sakura watched as her hero took the three "Wanna be" Rock Stars out without even trying. Once he was done they painfully left and Sakura still didn't move. The young boy who just saved her began to walk away.

"Wait…thank you" she said as he stop and turned to her while walking to her. Sakura heartbeat started to increase. Neji took off his brown leather jacket and placed it around her cold formed and walked off. Sakura watched him leave. "Wait" she said getting up and turning the corner only to realize that he was gone.

* * *

It was now the last day of school just before the weekend. Classes on Fridays were always exciting because the whole school only gossip about the big parties that were being thrown during the weekend, and this weekend big party was the Uchiha Clan party at the Uchiha mansion. A person was only allowed to go if they were invited and than that person can invite someone else and that is usually why the Uchiha Clan parties are always big and popular. Sakura sat next to her friends in class as they listen for their names to be called during attendance. 

"Ino Yamanaka" spoke their teacher Kakashi Hatake. "Here" she reply.

"Sakura Haruno"

"Here" she said

"Hinata Hyuga"

"He…here" she said

"Neji Hyuga"

"…..". "Not here. Should have known that, that boy never comes to school" said Kakashi as he continued to read off the attendance list. Sakura leaned close to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata…how come your cousin never comes to school…I mean….none of us never even seen his face" said Sakura. Hinata began to play with her fingers. "He..'s…just sick" she said.

"For the whole year" said Sakura. "I really….don't want…to talk…about it" said Hinata taking notes as Kakashi wrote on the board.

"Whatever Hinata" said Sakura a little annoyed at her best friend.

During lunch time the Uchiha Clan all sat in the back of the lunch room which was a surprise because they never come to school only on Fridays. "Guys…guess what I got invited to the Uchiha's party…you guys coming or what" said Ino very excited.

"I don't think it's a good idea" said Hinata. Ino looked at her and smiled, "I think you are right, can't have a Hyuga…attend a Uchiha's party" said Ino. Sakura laughed as did Hinata.

"Perhaps your right" said Hinata. "Sakura what about you" said Ino. Sakura shook her head.

"I don't think so" she said. Ino suck her teeth. "Sakura come on…you have been walking around all depress for a year already…get over it…it's time to move on" said Ino madly.

"Ino" said Hinata trying to stop the girl from saying the mean things that she was saying.

"No Hinata…Sakura he's gone. Get over it" said Ino. Sakura let the tears fall from her eyes, she looked at the Uchiha's table seeing Sasuke glance at her. Sakura grabbed her things and left out the lunch room.

Looking inside her locker she touched the brown jacket that she brought to school just in case she sees her hero around. She wipe her eyes and packed her bookbag for her next class. "Perhaps…she's right…it's time I move on" she thought after looking at the brown jacket once again. She turned her head seeing Sasuke down the hall and going through his locker. He smirk at her, Sakura stared at him than at the brown jacket than back again…thinking about both of the boys who saved her.

"Why me" she said.

* * *

**Author's Note; So how was it, please review and I know it seems a little confusing but I promise its not…you just have to keep on reading but I will tell you this as a little "Hint" for the story-a year ago someone die, someone that was very close to Sakura who she loved. That's all I'm saying… I hope you read on and find out what is going to happen. **

**-Aiesha-**


	2. Destruction

**Author's ANote; Hey people I'm back and ready to share with you an amazing story. I care if you guys like it or not so tell me what you think when you review. I start my summer job in a couple of days so, it's going to be hard for me to update. If I had to choose I choose writing instead of working. **

* * *

Sakura reached her house just in time to see her mom about to leave the house for work. She let out a sign as she slowly made her way to the front door in which her mom held open waiting for her daughter to go inside.

"How was school honey" she said. Sakura stared at her mom with an annoyed look. Sakura hated when her mom asked her questions in which she already knew the answer too.

"What do you think mom" she said. "I think you should give it time" she replied. She also hated when her mom pretended that she cared. Sakura sign…."Bye Mom" she said going in the house and having her mom stand there confuse once again by her daughter's actions. Ms. Haruno let out a deep breath and closed the door and headed off to work a place where she felt needed…and not by choice.

Sakura walked up the stairs to her room. She threw her bookbag onto her green carpet floor and jumped onto her pink cozy queen size bed that was cover with fluffy animals and lots of small pillows. She buried her face into her pillow and shut her eyes. She did the same thing everyday and everyday she felt the same way about her life. That it wasn't worth living and that as long as "he" wasn't in it….her life will forever be that way. She remembered his gentle touch, his sweet juicy kisses and the way he made her feel safe. Sakura held back the tears that wanted to come out of her emerald eyes.

'I can't cry for him no more' she thought sitting up and hearing the phone ring. She quickly leaned over her bed and grabbed the phone that was on her nightstand which was cover with junk.

"Hello" she spoke into the blue color phone. "Hey Sakura" spoke Naruto Uzumaki her best friend in the whole world.

"Hi Naruto, what's up"

"Nothing I was just wondering, what are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"Nothing why" she said.

"I heard about the Uchiha Clan party tonight and was wondering if you were going to go" he said.

"I'm not sure, How did you know if you weren't at school today? she asked.

"I have my ways" he spoke causing Sakura to laugh.

"I don't want you to go….those parties get out of hand" he said

"In other words…not for people like me" she said. There was a paused.

"Sakura…I didn't' mean it like that" he said.

"Yes you did Naruto. I am not a child I think I could manage at one of the famous 'Uchiha's' party" she spoke a little mad.

"At least let me go with you" he said. There was a long pause…"I have to go" she said hanging up. She lied down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

'If I go…something bad could happen' she thought.

'**And if you don't you will only prove Naruto right, that you can't go anywhere without** **someone to protect you**' spoke inner Sakura

'True…but…what if anything happens'

'**Just let loose and enjoy the night out…something you haven't done in a long time**'. Sakura stared outside of the window, "Perhaps it's time I finally forget" she said closing her eyes. "I'll be find without Naruto" she said falling into a deep sleep before the party in which she was going to attend.

* * *

The time she reached the Uchiha mansion at around eleven there were kids hanging out in front of the mansion in which they could still hear the loud music coming from the inside. Sakura took notice at what was in their hands and it was either a girl or a boy in one hand and a drink in the other. Her heart pounded with fear but she continue to walk to the entrance. She needed to do this; she needed to prove to herself and Naruto that she could go to places like these alone. Besides it has been a long time since she had been to a party and wanted to remember how it felt to fit in and feel free to do what ever. Sakura walked inside and the smell of smoke and alcohol filled the room. The music was loud and teenagers were everywhere. The mansion was big and she couldn't help but, look around. There were kids hanging out on the stairs and on the next floor leaning over the railing of a balcony.

Sakura took a deep breath as she continue to make way to where ever it was where she could sit down. She entered the dance floor and pushed her way through the crowd and it caused boys to flirt with her and girls to get mad because she was in their way of making a fool of themselves for boys who only care for one thing…what was underneath the clothes they wore. Sakura finally found a sit…on a couch right next to Ino who was surprise to see her there.

"So, you came" said Ino drinking a cup with beer in it. She wore a short mini skirt and a leather corset and black high heels. She looked like she belong with the Clan especially since she already had the bad ass attitude just like them.

"You look hott" said Ino. Sakura wore a jean mini shirt that hugged her curves and a red halter top and heels. Her hair was out and pushed behind her ears. Sakura looked at her friend, Ino was her friend but sometimes Sakura thought she was just her friend because she felt sorry for her.

"Thanks" said Sakura looking around.

"About earlier today…what I said was totally out of line" said Ino. "No you were right…I'm just mad it took me a whole year to figure it out" said Sakura as a boy came over. He had blonde hair and wore a jacket that had the Uchiha Fan in the back. Sakura thought he looked hot and he thought the same about her.

"I'm Deidara and you are…." he said holding out his hand. "Sakura Haruno" she said taking his hand.

"Well gorgeous…care to dance" he said. Sakura blushed at his words. "Sure" she said thinking that it was about time someone asked her. The music played loudly and Sakura danced against Deidara's hips in a sexy way like other girls were doing. He handed her the cup in his hands and she drank what ever it was that was in it causing him to smirk and pull her close. Sakura leaned against his strong form loving the way his hands trace the outline of her body. He turned to another member of his Clan and motioned him to dance with them creating a sandwich. He had dark red spiky hair and gave Sakura some of the beer that he was carrying. Sakura felt alive and even though her head was killing her and she couldn't think straight she felt free something she haven't felt in a long time.

* * *

After three hours of dancing with boys and drinking God knows what, Sakura collapsed onto the couch right by where the Uchiha brothers were. Sasuke glanced at her and smirk.

"Looks like someone can't hold there liquor" he said. Sakura sign and leaned back shutting her eyes.

"My head…" she complained. Sasuke smirk. "Yeah well that's what happens when you drink unfamiliar things" he said. Sakura turned to him, "You're the boy from the café…the ass hole" she said laughing. Sasuke glared daggers at her, "Oh what happen…I push the wrong button" she laughed. "Hn" said Sasuke annoyed and he turned away from her trying to suppress his anger. Another song came on and Sakura jumped up.

"Oh I love this song" she said jumping with joy as she grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"Dance….Dance with me" she said

"No" he said

"Please" she said. "No…go find someone else" he hissed wondering why he was still by her…after the way she talked to him. Normally if anyone talked to him like that they would have been on the floor screaming in pain as he pop every bone in their body. But, her she was different. Sakura stopped trying and Deidara came and laid her to the bar and lifted her up on it so that she could dance. Everyone laughed and cheered her on. Ino was surprise at her friend's behavior but, didn't try and stop her. This was for the best, Sakura needed to feel free and set aside the pain she has been feeling for a year now.

"Go Sakura!" yelled Ino laughing. She had to admit, Sakura could dance good even if she was drunk. Sasuke stared at the pink headed girl and a smirk crossed his face.

"Idiot" he hissed walking away and out of the room.

Her head felt like someone was stepping on it non stop. Her vision was blurry and she felt sick like she was about to throw up. Sakura lost balance and fell off the counter right into Deidara's arms. She smiled at him.

"Let's take the Cherry Blossom to a room upstairs" he said smirking at her. Sakura closed her eyes.

* * *

Sakura open her eyes, she was lying on a bed and Deidara was smiling down at her. She was drunk yes but, she wasn't stupid and knew that being in a room alone with someone she hardly knew was bad. Sakura sat up as she stared into Deidara cold eyes. "Why are we up…here" she said in pain. He smirk, "So I could take you…my Cherry Blossom" he said kissing her neck. Sakura's eyes widen at his touch. She pushed him away.

"This…isn't right" she said. He ignored her and continue to kiss her neck. Sakura didn't know what to do. She had never been through anything like this. When she was in the alley it was different…she could think straight she still had her strength but, now…her head was in too much pain and she felt sick and not to mention she was weak against someone from the Uchiha Clan.

"Just relax…this should all be over soon" he said gently pushing her onto the bed. Sakura struggle as he held her hands over her head with just one hand as his other roam her body.

She felt disgusted at the fact that he was touching her without her consent. "Stop…it" she said trying to push him off. Deidara smirk as he started to suck her skin. "You should have stayed home than" he said. His free hand traveling up her skirt, and that's when the door burst open and there stood an angry Uchiha. Deidara stared at Sasuke.

"Get out" Sasuke spoke. Deidara got off of Sakura. "Listen you know the rules" he said. Sasuke stared at his teammate. The Uchiha Clan was popular for deflowering teenage girls and the rule was they get who ever they want as long as they are not the **property** of other members.

"She's mind" spoke Sasuke while wondering what the hell he just said. Deidara smirk "Alright yeah" he spoke walking passed Sasuke who grabbed his arm.

"Inform the others" he said letting Deidara go. Sakura stared at Sasuke as he stared back. "I didn't ask you to save me" she said.

"Yeah….well you want me to bring him back" he said. Sakura glared at him. "I just want to…go home" she said.

"Bye" he said walking out. Sakura got up only to fall onto the floor and he turned to her before fully going out the door.

"Please…can you take me" she said sadly. Sasuke looked into her eyes, he saw innocence and pure good….there was no bad bone in her body unlike him. That could have been the reason he was so drawn to her and kept saving her. He walked over to her and helped her up while putting his arm around her waist and helping her walk.

He helped her into an all black Honda car with tainted windows and shut the door. "What the hell am I doing" he said walking to the other side and getting in. He turned to her.

"Where do you live" he said. Sakura took a long paused. "Ummm" she said laughing. "You got to be kidding me" he said. Sakura clapped her hands together. "I live in a brick house by the school" she said. He glared at her.

"Anything else" he said annoyed. Sakura clapped her hands together. "Oh yeah…and there is a pink fence around it" she said. Sasuke cursed under his breath as he droved off in search of a brick house with a pink fence. Sakura had already fallen asleep as soon as she gave him the last helpful clue to finding where she lived.

* * *

Sasuke finally found her house and all the lights were off which meant no one was home. He turned to the sleeping figure and shook her so that she would wake up. She pushed his hand away.

"Five more minutes, mom" she said. Sasuke was taken back by her words as he got out the car. He opened her side door and helped her out. "Where's your keys" he said. Sakura rested her head against his chest. "My pocket" she said collapsing against his strong body. Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist and looked at her back pocket seeing the keys. He paced his hand in her back pocket and pulled it out and walked toward the entrance of her house. Sasuke opened her door and switch the button on the wall for the lights.

"Where's your room" he said looking around her house thinking that there was nothing special about it. He saw her finger point to the ceiling and let out another annoyed sound and walked up the stairs with her. He found her room only because there was a sign on the door that said her name which he thought was so childish. He walked in and placed her on her bed and looked around.

"Thanks…Garra" she said half asleep. Sasuke quickly turned to her, 'Garra' he thought. 'Of the Sand Clan…but he died a year ago with a fight against the Sound' he thought watching her sleep peacefully as soon as she said Garra's name. Sasuke stared at her confuse and decided to let it go since…she was nothing to him. He walked out and left her in her room sound asleep…dreaming about Garra.

Sakura woke up with a bad hangover. She spent her Saturday taking aspirin and Advil for her bad hangover from all the partying she did the night before. She slept all day and decided that when she saw Sasuke she would thank him. Sunday came around and she promise Hinata that she will go to her house and hang out with her in her pool with Ino. Sakura knew that Hinata was part of the Hyuga Clan yet, it didn't bother her because Hinata was her best friend and it wasn't her fault that she was born into a dangerous Clan. Not to mention her mansion had a mini mansion behind it where most of the Clan members stood at.

"This water is cold" laughed Sakura with her feet inside the pool. Ino was out of the pool getting a sun tan on her pale skin.

"It's not suppose to be hot" said Ino. Sakura looked at Hinata and smile. "Hinata where is your family" said Sakura. "They all went out" said Hinata. Sakura stood up. She still had on her dark jean booty shorts and the top part of her bathing suit.

"I really need to use the bathroom" she said gladded that her friend's family wasn't home.

"We should all go inside…since it's about to rain" said Ino. Sakura looked at the gray sky as raindrops began to fall. The girls quickly ran inside only to be met by a pair of pale white eyes.

"Neji" said Hinata. Sakura looked at him as he looked at her. "Neji" she whispered to herself.

"Your father wants you" he said his voice cold and heart less. Hinata quickly left and Ino looked at the two people who were staring at eachother.

"Bye, Sakura…I'm going to go before it starts to rain harder" she said quickly leaving the two alone.

"Neji…huh?" said Sakura. He started to walk away. "I still have your jacket" she said after him. He stopped and turned to her causing her to smile.

"Perhaps you will like it back" she said friendly. He turned from her. "No" he said walking away as Hinata came in.

"Did I miss something…´she said.

"I don't think so" reply Sakura.

* * *

**Author's Note; I hope you guys enjoy the story, and please review. As you all know there is a love triangle between Sasuke and Sakura and also Neji and Sakura. So the chapters might be a bit long because I want to talk about both pairs in each chapter.**


	3. Confusion

**Author's Note; so the last chapter went okay and this one should be summing up all the confusion in the story so far...Maybe You already know that there is a love triangle and that Sakura was in love with Garra….so continue reading on and find out what happens next. **

* * *

**  
**

Sakura was confuse as she sat in Hinata's room…looking at a scary movie. She couldn't even really focus on it. Her mind was on something else or someone else. Neji was his name and he happen to be in a couple of doors down from where she was at. He was just like Sasuke…only a bit different….his attitude was a bit worst and non-caring than Sasuke's. Sakura took the thoughts out of her head. She had no idea why she was thinking of the two boys. Sakura lied back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling causing Hinata to worry.

"Sakura-Chan….what's…wrong" she asked concern about what was going through her best friend mind.

"I'm just thinking….How come the Uchiha and the Hyuga Clans don't like eachother" she asked already knowing that Neji was part of the Hyuga Clan and Sasuke was part of the Uchiha Clan. Hinata stared at her best friend confuse. "Why will you want to know that" she said. Sakura shrug her shoulders not really wanting to tell her friend everything. "It just bothers me when you can't attend a party because the Uchiha Clan is throwing it" said Sakura.

"It's a long story….Sakura" said Hinata. Sakura looked out the window…"It's raining cats and dogs. Looks like I 'm not going anywhere" said Sakura. Hinata smiled." Okay" she said.

"It all started when Neji's mother died his father Hizashi was greatly damage and than Sasuke's mother died in a great accident. His father Fugaku was also greatly damage. Are you following this….Sakura" spoke Hinata. Sakura stared at her friend. "Yes I am" she replied.

"We never knew the woman who fell in love with both of them, Hizashi and Fugaku. All I remember is that she was the most beautiful creature on the planet and that…her beauty alone melted both of their cold hearts." she said

"Both of them" said Sakura as Hinata nodded. "She was in love with both of them….to make matters worst...one day when she was out with Hizashi a member of the Uchiha Clan saw and reported back to Fugaku and a war broke out between the two Clans over it" said Hinata

"But couldn't they just leave her and let her choose who she wanted to be with" spoke Sakura

"It wasn't that simply. This….this woman was amazing if one couldn't have her than the other surely couldn't. She led them to go into a bad war…and it left both of her lovers dead because of her selfishness" said Hinata. Sakura wipe her tears. "Where is she know" said Sakura.

"She disappeared and was never seen again after witnessing both of her lovers die at the hands of eachother. Some say she married others say she still lingers over the lost of both of the men in which she loved…that's how the war started between the Hyuga and the Uchiha Clan…that's why my Cousin and Sasuke can not stand eachother….that's why they fight so much" she said.

"Wow" said Sakura. "But this is not your fight….so don't worry ok" said Hinata. Sakura nodded.

"Okay" she said not really understanding why she was beginning to feel like the woman in the story. She looked at the time it was already 6: oo….'Still earlier' she thought getting back to the scary movie the Descent. The whole room was dark the only light was the flashes of lighting which was mix with the sound of Thunder. The movie was almost over it was up to the part when the blonde headed girl stab her friend with a knife and left her to die by those monsters. Sakura thought that the girl in the movie reminded her of Ino. That she would do anything in order to survive. Ino wasn't truly her friend come to think of it….Ino was never her friend. She only cared about her self and a person like that has no friends. Sakura was knock out of her thoughts when Hinata let out a loud scream. She jumped on the bed causing Sakura to stand up on her bed. "What" she said. Hinata pointed to a huge water bug that was on the floor right below them. Sakura's eyes widen she hated anything that moved. Her and Hinata started to scream and jump on the bed. When the door burst open, they both turned to the intruder and saw a very angry Neji standing in the door way. His hair was dripping wet and he only wore blue dark baggy jeans and tan boots which told them that he had just gotten out of the shower when he heard them screaming. Sakura blush at his expose chest. He had a tone stomach almost a six pack. It made her all happy inside.

"What's wrong" he said annoyed. Hinata pointed to a bug and he grew annoyed. "A bug….your kidding me right" he said. Hinata shook her head. He quickly grabbed a kunai from his back pocket and threw it at the water bug. Sakura and Hinata gasped at what he just did.

"Happy" he said smirking and than he walked out. Sakura turned to Hinata "I should get going…" she said

"But it's pouring" said Hinata. "I know but….I should really get going" she said jumping off the bed and hurrying out the door. She was in a rush because she wanted to catch up with Neji before he disappeared again.

* * *

Coming out of Hinata's room the hall was long and dark. Sakura than realize when she started to walk down the hall that she was lost. She didn't see a thing and really didn't want to knock on a wrong door. The lights were dim and she turned the corner bumping into someone and she fell right on her butt. She looked up at the person his eyes were a shade of blood red and she looked at his jacket.

"The Uchiha Clan" she said. He smirked …."Shhh ….be a good little girl and do as I say" he said pulling out a kunai. Sakura tumble with fear as he reached out to grab her but she kicked him and took off running. "Bitch" he hissed running after her.

Sakura ran as fast as she could in the direction that she came in. She reach a brown door and open it and ran inside and shut it only to be pin against the wall by an angry Neji who was choking her.

"What are you doing in my room" he said. Sakura moved her hand to on top of his; he glared hard at her face which was turning red.

"Can't…..breathe" she said. As he let her go she fell onto the floor gasping for air. He bend down to her level. "What are you doing in my room" he asked again.

"There….is an….Uchiha…in this….house" she said trying to catch her breath. His eyes harden as he grab a kunai on a near by table. He helped her up or rather push her up. She struggle to stand because of her lost of oxygen. He put a arm around her waist and led her to the bed. She sat down on his bed. "Stay here" he said leaving Sakura took in deep breath holding her neck. 'He choke me' she said angrily. She stared out the window than at the balcony.

'Uchiha or not…I am out of here" she said standing up. She opened the door to the balcony and walked out covering her face with her hand because of the rain that was coming down

She looked down…it wasn't that big of a drop…the good thing was that there was veins on the side of the building that she could climb down on. Sakura wipe her wet face and climbed over the side of the balcony and down the veins. She came to a stop when she heard gun shots inside and fear shot up her bones and memories flush into her head. She was having flash backs of blood and gun shots and the pouring rain and her holding her lover on the cold ground and he was bleeding. She remembered herself crying for help and no one came. No one help her. Tears ran down her eyes at the memories, there was now loud gun shots that pierce her ears and she continue to climb down the veins and finally reach the ground and ran off into the forest not wanting to hear the shots that brought back painful memories.

* * *

The sky was crying out tears and they came down hard. Sakura ran through the forest not really caring it her cheeks had blood on them because she was running into branches. Her clothes were cover with mud and her legs and arms. Sakura saw the road just ahead and about to get out the forest she trip over a twig and fell hard on her amkle. She let out a painful cry and turned around slowly and tried to move her ankle but couldn't it was twisted. She lift her head to stare up at the sky…the rain washed away the blood and mud on her face and mixed in with her tears. Sakura quickly got up and hopped on one leg all the way to the nearest gas station and when she got tried she had no choice but to put weight on her ankle and it hurt her like hell.

Once inside the gas station which was empty the old man behind the cash register helped her onto a counter and gave her a rag to clean some of the mud on her body. He was nice and short and reminded her of her grandpa…who always came to her rescue. He gave her comfort and an aspirin. Sakura's face was a bit clean and the old man was wrapping her twisted ankle.

"What ever happen to you…young lady…you are lucky it's not worst" he said. Sakura gave him a fake smile as the door open and she put her head down because she was too embarrass of how she looked. The old man was done with her ankle and stared at the group of teens that just walked in all wearing the same jacket with a symbol he wasn't clear with.

'Kids and their gangs' he thought. "Be right with you boys" he said to them. Sakura could hear them laugh and make fun of the event that just happen which she wasn't clear on what it was because they didn't talk loud.

Sasuke laughed at his friends as they made fun of them breaking into the Hyuga Manor. There were gun shots but no one got hurt…but Neji was pist off and swear revenge. Sasuke only made his crew invade his house because it was payback for something he did a few weeks ago. Sasuke smirk at his boys…and it quickly faded when he notice a familiar figure sitting on the counter. He got this pain in his heart after seeing her there. Sakura looked up after feeling a pair of eyes on her. That's when she saw him….

"Sasuke" she said her voice was hoarse and tried. He walked slowly over to her…not really knowing why he was so concern with her health. "What happen" he said standing in front her.

"I….fell" she said, knowing that if she told him than he will just get madder at her for being in the Hyuga's mansion. Sasuke stared at her knowing that she was lying but he didn't want to say nothing….not now anyway he thought.

"You want a ride" he said….Sakura looked at him and at her ankle not really knowing what to say. He smirk at her…"I won't hurt you" he said…Sakura looked at him and he stared coldly at her.

"The roads are block…from here to the south east of town" said the old man listening to the radio.

"Looks like you are stuck going home with me" he said. Sakura look down at the floor. Sasuke grew annoyed.

"I won't hurt you…promise" he said. Sakura stared at him…"Okay" she said smiling at him. He smirked and took her hand helping her up. He made her put all her weight on him and he had to pick her up…bridal style because she couldn't walk on her leg. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as they walked into the pouring rain. She held her head against his chest loving the way…his arms wrap around her body. She didn't understand it…all she knew was that…she felt safe with him and it scared her a bit.

* * *

Sasuke held onto her afraid that if he let go that he will lose something important to him. He didn't know why but he was drawn to her. Her beauty alone amaze him…it was something he never saw before. He look down at her…'I still want to know what you are hiding in that head of yours' he thought, as he cross the street to the Uchiha residence.

Sakura looked around in Sasuke's room….it was dark and mysterious. He placed her on the bed and than left with out saying a word which is why she notice that his room was dark and mysterious not to mention huge that he even had a pool table inside.

'I wish I had a room like this' she thought hearing the door open and in came a woman dress in a maid outfit….a slut maid outfit. "Time for your bath…don't want you to go to bed all dirty" she said. Sakura looked at the beautiful woman in front of her. "Oh sorry dear I am Ms. White" she spoke. Her voice was sweet and young and by the name she just gave Sakura…Sakura could tell she was the Uchiha's Clan play toy along with many others that walked the hall. She held out her hand and Sakura took it and they maid it too the bathroom just a few doors down from where Sasuke's room was. Once inside Sakura say on a chair. (Yes a chair). The bathroom was big also and that's when she realize that no matter how hard she hope this was all a dream…she knew it wasn't. She was about to shower inside one of the deadliest gangs in Konoha bathroom.

'Wow' she thought

"Big huh...yea I thought the same thing when I started to work here…anyway" Ms. White began filling up the bathtub with warm water and bubbles.

"You just relax and take it easy…here's a change of clothes of Sasuke's that I took from him…don't worry homey he wont mind…I hope" she joked walking out. Sakura blinked twice and than smile before stripping off her clothes and getting in the tub. Her body was sore and she felt it as soon as the hot water hit her body. Pain and relaxation with a mix of pleasure and desire took over her body.

Her hands travel up to her neck and than she wondered about Neji and if he was okay. 'Maybe I shouldn't have left like that' she thought. She than remember his hands choking her and she grew mad…'I hate him' she thought. After twenty minutes of hating Neji than forgiving him she finally got out and dried herself off and put on her clothes. Sasuke's pajama pants were to big and she had to keep pulling them up and his long sleeve cotton navy shirt was too large and she looked like she was drowning in his clothes. Her hair was wet and her skin felt like silk.

'I have to ask Ms. White what kind of bubbles those were' she thought opening the door and hopping on one leg down the hall.

* * *

Sasuke was on his bed in his pajama pants. He stared at the ceiling wondering why the hell he would bring such an innocent girl to the Uchiha Mansion yet alone…a girl that dated the one and only Garra of the Sand. He was known all throughout the villages and because of that all gangs respected him…not just for his gang life but for his courage and devotion into being in a gang that he created and for that he would never be forgotten. Sasuke was soon knock out of his thoughts when he heard a faint familiar cry outside his door…. 'Sakura' he thought getting up and quickly opening his door only to look down and see Sakura on the floor. She looked up at him holding her ankle.

"Remind me next time to bring my own clothes…at least they fit" she joked. He only smirk at her and gently picked her up and closed the door behind him as soon as he enter his room. Sasuke placed her on his bed, and just stared at her.

"What" she said.

"Hn" he said leaning down against the bed. Sakura looked down at him and that's when she realized that he didn't have on a shirt. She blushed at his well tone chest. He caught her stare and just smirk at her. Sakura caught him and her face turned red.

"I hate you" she said burying her face against a pillow.

"The feeling is mutual" he said. Sakura came up for air and glared at him than she took the pillow from under him and hit him over the head. She than placed it on his face stopping him from breathing…especially since she placed all her weight on the pillow by lying on top of his body. Sasuke didn't even struggle they stood like that for about three minutes before Sakura remove the pillow and stared at Sasuke.

His face was serious and his eyes were close. "Oh no…I killed him" she said worried. Sakura stared at his hard face and that's when his eyes shot open and Sakura jumped off of him and to the other side of the bed because he leaned up. Sakura let out a laughed…

"You scared me" she laughed.

"Did you really think I would die that easily" he said. Sakura blinked at him…"You did…huh" he said as he started to tickle her. Sakura laughed and cried for him to stop and he did. They only stared at eachother and his face was moving closer to hers. Sakura only stared at him and just before he was about to kiss her she turned her head and lied back down on the bed and buried her face in the pillow.

"I sorry" she said. He smirk…"Don't be" he said lying back down. Sakura smile at him and he raised his eyebrow at her. She leaned over and kissed his cheek and shyly turned around going to sleep. Sasuke only blink at her before smirking once again and falling into a deep sleep just like the girl beside him.

* * *

After waking up in Sasuke's arms, Sakura quickly pulled away from his grip around her waist after dreaming a dream that made her have confuse feelings at the moment. She made him drive her home and he did and to her surprise he didn't ask any questions like why. Sakura took a shower as soon as she got home and got dress in a yellow and white short summer dress. After brushing her hair she looked out the window and a smile cross her face at who she saw. The person from her dreams who made her feel safe like when she is with Sasuke.

Neji leaned against his silver car and stared up at the figure in the window who was smiling back at him. He didn't understand why he was staring at her and at her house…he just needed to make sure that she was okay…he wanted to go after her when he walked back into his room and saw that she wasn't there but he couldn't. Not when his uncle needed him at the house. Neji stared at her beauty and was amaze at how even a young woman like herself could take the appearance of a goddess. Sakura smile at him and he smirk at her…

* * *

**Author's note; So how was it….long right…yea I know…I hope you all like it and please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Recognition

**Author's Note; Thanks to all of the reviews I have been receiving I have decided that this story is going to actually turn out great. It focus on the aspect of falling in love not to mention there is a lot of suspense building up. If you all think these chapters are good just wait until you read the rest that have yet to come. A special thanks to all the people who have me under author's alert or if they have my story under alert. A big thanks to those who have all three of my stories or have one under favorites. Thank you again…now lets get back to the story shall we……**

* * *

Sakura open her front door and saw Neji right in front of her door step. He looked at her up and down and noticed the bandage on her ankle. "What happen?" he asked. Sakura's sweat drop and she turn from him.

"It's a long story" she said. He looked inside her house. "Stop it…your nosey" she said closing her house door behind her. She hoped down stairs with his help. He had an arm around her waist.

"So you jump…I under estimate you" he spoke as they cross the street to his car. Sakura blushed at him.

"Yeah well you made me mad…in fact I want an apology from you. You can't just choke some one and expect them to talk to you" she said. He smirk…"Than why are you talking to me" he said. Sakura looked at the floor; "Because…you owe me and I need your help" she said smiling evilly as he raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Neji let out a loud annoying sign as he watched Sakura shop. He had no idea why he agree…oh yeah it was because if he didn't go with her than she will just go by herself and he rather go with her than some male idiot see that she is a cute cripple and try to take advantage of her. That's why he agreed to go but they drove out of town to an outlet that way they don't run into any of their friends. Sakura turned to Neji who was sitting down on a sofa as she looked through ranks of clothes.

"This will be a lot faster Neji if you get up and help me" she smiled evilly. Neji glared at her.

"No" he hissed.

"Okay…than we will just be here longer" she said. He let out a aggravated sign and got up walking over to the manager. Sakura watched him and her eyebrow raised once a couple of employers threw out the consumers and walked up to her.

"We are here to serve you and only you" said one of the ladies. As they gently lead her to the fitting room. She looked back at Neji who smirk and walked over sitting down on a chair in front of the fitting room…which was big and there were two women in there undressing her with outfits that the other two were giving them.

Sakura came out of the fitting room with a pair of slacks on and a blouse with a scarf on. Neji smirk and shook his head as the two girls pulled Sakura back in. That's how it went Sakura will be put into an outfit and if it was cute…Neji will nod and that outfit will be brought to the cashier, if it wasn't cute than Neji will glare at her.

* * *

They were in there for almost three hours and came out with more than ten bags and boxes. Sakura was worn out too bad for Neji he had to carry all her bags. They walked down the mall.

"Neji you hungry" said Sakura looking back at him. Neji let out a evil growl and Sakura pulled him to a pizza shop…where they sat down and waited for the waitress. "So…Neji I never see you in school how come" she said. He looked at her…in his eyes he was different from any other girl…she was unique and it wasn't because of her pink hair. She wasn't afraid of him…and it only said one thing and that was that he wasn't the first gang member she have been connected too.

"I don't go to school" he said coldly. "You know you should give it a shot…it isn't so bad" she said. As the waitress came over, "How may I hope you two love birds today" she said. Sakura blush at her words.

"Oh…No miss we are not…" she began before the waitress continued talking. "So what can I get you" she said.

"I will like a slice with extra cheese and a ice tea…what about you Neji" said Sakura. Neji let out a growl of annoyance stating that he didn't want to be there. Sakura turned to the waitress.

"He will have the same thing" she said.

"Okay thank you…and I will be right back" she said walking away. Sakura turned back to Neji…"Your not social are you Neji" she said.

"I use to be that way…I mean when I was living in Sand Village" she said. Neji looked up at her and glared into her eyes to see if she was lying. Sakura blush at his move and excuse herself from the table to use the bathroom. Neji phone started to ring and he answered it.

"Neji…where are you" said Hinata. "I am busy, what do you want" said Neji even more cold hearted.

"Uncle is back from his business trip and he summons you" she spoke her voice indicating that her father was mad and that something went wrong with his trip not to mention the yelling in the back.

"I'll be there" he said hanging up as Sakura came back. He stood up…"We have to go" he said grabbing her bags. "Really, what about my pizza" she said.

"I'll take you some place else another time" he said pulling her out. Sakura sign and hopped away. They drove back to her place in silence and he helped her inside and he took the chance to look around her small house.

"Who do you live with" he said.

"My mom" she said handing him a picture of her. She looked exactly like Sakura except older. Neji stared at the woman and than Sakura. Now he understand why he was so drawn to Sakura…it was because she was the daughter of his father's mistress after his mother had died.

"I have to go" he said walking to the front of the house. Sakura followed behind him until he walked out her house.

"Is anything wrong" she called out but it was too late. He already left and drove off. Sakura picked up the picture and raised an eyebrow…wondering what was wrong with the way her mother looked. She let out a yarn…it was already six and she didn't have school tomorrow because of her ankle. She sat down on the couch and turned on the T V just as someone knocked on her front door. Sakura let out a sign and walked to the door. She had been on her feet all day that it was starting to hurt her. She opened the door to see Ino who just walked right in.

"Hey Sakura-I heard what happen to your ankle" she said sitting on her couch. Sakura glared at her.

"Ino Pig…what do you want" she hissed. Ino smirk…"Relax...Sakura I just came here to check up on you" she said standing up.

"No you didn't you came here to make sure I was hurt…get out of my house" said Sakura. Ino smiled and laughed.

"What ever…you know its too bad you wont be at school tomorrow…seeing how you will be the whole gossip of the school about Fridays night party at Uchiha Sasuke house…rumor has it the two of you left together" she said. Sakura glared at her friend as she walked out of her house. Sakura slammed the door, and let out an angry scream. She was going to be the topic of the week and didn't like it one bit. There was another knock at the door and she opened it madly.

"I said Leave" She said looking at the person.

"Sasuke" she said confused. He was even more confused…he stood there gorgeous as ever, wearing his Clan jacket with the symbol in the back.

"Did I come at a bad time?" he asked walking into her house. Sakura looked at him.

'How come everyone think they could just walk into my house' she thought.

"No…I was just…you know dealing with the paper boy" she said lying and giving him a fake smile. He smirk…"So you hungry" said Sasuke smirking. Sakura smile at him and nodded.

* * *

She didn't know how could she be doing this…she was falling for two boys who were enemies. She felt like the woman in Sasuke and Neji''s fathers past. She shook her head at the thought and got in the car. She felt bad for what she was doing but couldn't help how she was feeling. Besides they didn't feel the same way about her…they were just her friends…right. They arrived at the diner where Sakura worked and Sakura should have guesses it wasn't going to be the two of them because they sat at a large table in the back with the other members of the Uchiha Clan. Sakura realize that they were pretty nice well to her anyway but she knew it had something to do with Sasuke being there and all.

"So Sakura how did a girl like you come across someone like my foolish brother" said Itachi. Sakura took a slip of her strawberry milkshake…they have been sitting down just talking for already two hours and were done eating their food. Sasuke threw a glared at his older sibling…"Itachi leave her alone" said Deidara seeing how Sakura didn't want to answer his question that he have been asking for the passed ten minutes. Sakura smile at Deidara…he was so nice to her... and he apologized for almost raping her. He said he was under the influence of alcohol. Sasuke even told her that Deidara wasn't that type…Kisame was.

"Thanks Deidara" she said smiling at him.

"No problem…Itachi here never knows when to shut up" he said as Itachi pulled out a kunai and held it against Deidara's neck, Sakura eyes widen at what she saw. Deidara only looked at her and smirk.

"Don't be afraid Sakura Itachi here wont hurt his best member" said Deidara easily taking the kunai and throwing it so that it almost hit Kisame who was coming out the rest room. He let out a loud roar and Sakura turned to him and shook her head.

'Boys' she thought turning to Sasuke who was sitting next to her by the wall. "You guys always fight" she asked. Itachi smirk…"Yeah cutie we do" he said. Sakura quickly grabbed her milkshake and started to drink it.

"They make you want to drink don't they" said Sasuke. Sakura looked up at him and nodded.

"I am surprise you don't" she said. He chuckle because Uchiha Sasuke doesn't laugh for nothing.

"Oh but he does at parties anyway" said Deidara. Sakura let out a small giggle and excuse herself from the table because she had to use the restroom…once inside she saw Ino who was looking in the mirror putting on makeup.

"How did we end up like this" said Sakura looking at her ex best friend. Ino turned to her and smile.

"That's an easy one forehead girl" said Ino. Sakura looked at her with a question face…"Sakura we grew up" said Ino leaving the bathroom. Sakura stared at the closed door.

"I guess we did" said Sakura as she walked in a booth to used the bathroom.

She came out and washed her hands and looked down at her ankle that was bandage. She only had two more days left and than she can finally put on a sneaker. She came out the bathroom to see Ino now sitting with Sasuke and the others. She let out a sign and made her way towards the exit of the café. She reached for the door knob when someone grabbed her shoulder. She turned to see Sasuke…

"Your friend talks too much" he said. She smile…"She's not my friend" said Sakura as they walked out the door.

"You have time for something else" he said. Sakura nodded as they enter his car.

"Good because I want to take you somewhere" he said.

* * *

Sakura looked at her surroundings and she tumble with fear…not because she was with Sasuke but because where he brought her too.

"Why are we here?" asked Sakura as Sasuke turned on a flash light so that they could see. He flashed it on the grave stone in front of them. It was big and gray and read the name Garra-Leader of the sand, Sakura tried not to cry but couldn't help it tears roll down her cheeks.

"When I drop you off at the night of my party, you said his name. I did know that Garra had a girlfriend…I just didn't know it was you" he said. Sakura bend down slowly trying not to put so much pressure on her ankle. She fixed the flowers that she gave him a couple of days ago before she met Neji and Sasuke.

"You right Sasuke… I was his lover and he was mine" she spoke her smooth fingers tracing the outline of Garra's gave.

"That's what I thought" said Sasuke bending down and touching her back gently. "He died right…protecting you" he said. Sakura bit her bottom lip and nodded her head the tears pouring out of her eyes.

"I got caught in the middle the night he died. He had to go against the Sound and I beg him not to. I cried and cried and he still went. I was afraid that I will loose him…so I went after him…I killed him." She cried wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"If I haven't got in the way and if…that dam Wave fighter wasn't aiming to shoot me than…Garra will still be alive" she cried her breathing level increasing. Sasuke just stared at her not really knowing what to say. He saw hurt in her eyes…sadness and aloneness. He than realize that he was drawn to her because in a way she was just like him.

Lost

* * *

Sakura spent the next day just in her house relaxing and catching up with all her soaps. She was a fan of watching them…although sometimes she thought they were pretty nonsense because why will anyone become friends again with someone who slept with their boyfriends although the whole sleeping with someone's boyfriend it reminded her of Ino. Ino does seem like the type of friend who will sleep with her friend's boyfriend. The following day was the day she had to go to the hospital to get her bandage remove. The weather outside was cold and Sakura was surprise that the temperature just decrease…it was almost weird. She was dress in jeans and a soft cotton pink sweater and her hair was out and she covered her head with a red hat. There was a knock at the door and Sakura hoped over to it and open it and when she did the cold air rush right in. She stared up at the person…

"Naruto" she said hugging him. It felt like ages since see seem her old friend. He let out a chuckle and walked inside his house.

"What you doing here" she said putting on her red Jacket. Naruto looked at her ankle.

"I talked to Hinata and she said you were going to the doctor today so I decided to take you" he said. Sakura put her hand on her hip…

"And school Naruto…are you ditching again" she laughed.

"You know me to well come on…let's go" he said as Sakura grabbed her other sneaker to put on after the bandages comes off.

"Okay let's go" she said as they walked out.

They arrived in the hospital and were in the O.R waiting for the doctor to call them. Naruto took notice of the group of teens that just enter about five of them. They all wore jackets of the sound Clan with a headband that held the symbol. Naruto raised his eye brow…

'Why are they here' he thought turning back to his friend.

"Naruto you're not listening to me" said Sakura. Naruto blink at her shaking his head in the process.

"Sorry you were saying" he said.

"School when you went yesterday was I the topic of the day" she said. Naruto nodded and scratch the back of his head.

"Yeah Sakura you were…and since you didn't come fake rumors are just going to spread until you set things straight" he said. Sakura buried her head in her hands.

"Why is my life so hard" she said.

"Haruno Sakura" said Tsuanade Sakura's doctor and friend of her mother's. Sakura stood up and Naruto who glanced at the Sound Clan who only smirk at him.

Something was going down something big.

* * *

Tsuanade took the bandage off of Sakura's ankle and Sakura put a sock on her foot. She got up walking with a limp. Naruto only shook his head at how his friend always gets hurt because she's clumsy. Tsuanade took notes and smirk at her…"Okay…well at least you could walk…not perfect but walk…just practice but don't work so hard and no gym" she said leaving the room. Sakura put on her sneaker… and her hat and jacket.

"It's only noon…you want to go to school" said Sakura opening the bathroom door. Naruto let out a chuckle as he saw the Sound Clan stare at the exit of the hospital only to see the Fire Clan enter glaring at the Sound. Naruto saw one of them dig in their pockets and saw a silver gun slowly being pulled out.

"GET DOWN!" yelled Naruto quickly pushing Sakura done as shots were fire.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you all think….Please review I need to know what you think Sorry it took me so long to update but face it as much as I love writing I still have to keep my school grades up and high school is anything but easy. I hope it wont take such a long time to update again… Thanks to all who read and if you have any questions just message me and I will answer anything you want…and if you are confuse than let me know because I think I made a couple of mistakes. **

**Until Next Time**


	5. Heritage

**Hey people I am really sorry I haven't update in a while, but no worries because I am planning on finishing this story even if it kills me. **

**No need to worry about me not finishing it because I am even if it takes me forever to update. **

**I hope you all like the story so far!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter….**

**This chapter is call heritage….deep right…lmao! **

**

* * *

**

The worst part of her day was getting caught in a gang fight, sure it wasn't her first time but there were so many innocent people around including her and Naruto. She covered her ears, the sound of gun shots being fired made her ear drums hurt. She could hear Naruto hiss in pain and she already knew his ears were sensitive. His body covered hers to protect her. Sakura truly admired him; Naruto was the type to put others in front of him. Sakura open her eyes half of the innocent people in the room were down and clenching their heads protecting them with their arms. Sakura could hear the cries of woman and children and some children yelling for their father begging them to stop the noise that was piecing their ear drums. The members of the Water Clan lied dead on the floor, the sound of the ANBU sirens were heard from outside the hospital. Sakura's eyes widen…

'There're all dead…' she thought referring to the Water Clan all drench in blood. She could feel Naruto look up and at the Sound Clan retreating and putting their weapons inside their vest.

"Leave out the back!" yelled one as the six member team began to retreat. One of them stopped in front of Sakura and she recognized their face. It was Kabuto…the Sound Clan was what Garra of the Sand went up against and lost his life. Sakura glared fires at him as he pulled up his glasses. Kabuto was the one who held a knife to her throat and forced Garra too choose.

"Either die or save her" Sakura remembered his cold hearted words and when she looked into his cold eyes all she saw was flashbacks of how he pieced Garra's heart right in front of her face. He killed him and for that…she will always hate him and swear revenge. Kabuto smirked at her. Naruto glared at the four eyes seeing how he was about to pull out a gun.

"Kabuto! Let's go!" yelled another member. Kabuto put his gun back in his pocket.

"Till again Cherry Blossom" he said running off. Sakura eyes widen as she turned to her best friend.

"Why didn't you tell me the Sound Clan was in town" she said her eyes becoming watery. She never got her answer because the doctors rushed out and both teens had to lend a hand. Naruto knew her past because he was her best friend and Ino knew her past because Sakura thought she could trust her and Hinata knew her past because Sakura told her. Last time she saw or heard about the Sound was when she watched them kill her lover.

* * *

Sakura turned the corner to her house and made her way across her lawn. The sky was dark and it was cold out. The Sound Clan killed off the Water Clan and she wondered who was next. Her heart began to race as she stopped jus below her steps seeing someone by her door and it was too dark to see there face. She pulled her coat tightly around her body to keep her warm.

"Who are you and what do you want" she said knowing that no one ever came to her house past ten and the fact that her mother wasn't home made matters worst. The male turned around and she saw Sasuke in all his glory as always. There was something about him that made her have butterflies in her stomach.

"Sasuke…what are you doing here" she said walking up to the steps.

"We need to talk" he said his voice deep and cold. Sakura heart pounded….

'Oh no! Tell me he didn't see me with Neji' she thought looking at him as she took a seat on the small swing bench on her porch. Sasuke sat down spreading his legs apart and leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees. Sakura crossed her legs and looked at him. There was something about him that made her want to keep him around and she felt the same thing about Neji. She didn't want to admit it but…she was falling for both of them.

"I want you to tell me how do you know Garra of the Sand" he said. Sakura eyes widen as he didn't turned to her. She looked up at the stars and somehow the need to open up to him came clear.

"He was my lover" she said…she heard Sasuke sign and got up. She watched him as he stood against her railing a couple of feet from in front of her. He looked at her innocent face his onyx eyes sparkling and making her heart skip a beat.

"Yeah I kind of figure" he said.

"What!"

"Well when I drove you home the night of my party you called out his name, I knew Garra died because of some girl" he said not even caring that she was that girl or not.

"He didn't just die for some girl. That girl was me and we were in love. So for you to just stand there and say that with no emotion is rude and…and…not nice!" she said madly. Sasuke looked at her and couldn't help but smirk at her cuteness and innocence.

Sakura grew mad at his smirk that crossed his face. 'How dare him' she thought madly. 'He's trying to say that Garra died for no reason!' Sasuke looked at her knowing that he made her mad and made her feel like nothing.

"Look I didn't…"

"Yes you did…Garra was different from other gang members. He put me first and he died that night because he put me first…he was a hero Sasuke in my eyes…can anyone say that about you" Sasuke glared at her. No one has ever talked to him that way before…never.

"I didn't think so" said Sakura not caring if she hurt his feelings or not. Sasuke couldn't care less about her or Garra of the Sand. He was just curious and wanted answers.

"I really couldn't care less and the Sound is in Town" he said walking down the steps.

"I know I was at the hospital and I witness them kill off the Water Clan" Sasuke stopped walking and didn't even turned to her.

"What do you mean you witness them kill off the Water" he said. He heard on the news that the Water Clan have been wipe out at a local Hospital by the Sound. The only reason he came to see her was because if it was true that she was Garra's lover than she was in danger of dieing. One thing about the Sound Clan was that they never forget faces.

"I was there when they enter and I was there when they left. I had a front row seat" she said getting up and looking down at him.

"Well did anyone see you" he said turning to her.

"Ummm yes…Kabuto he saw me…" she said. Sasuke just looked away.

"You're in danger Sakura and if I was you I'll leave this town" he said. Sakura shook her head.

"I didn't run when they killed Garra and I am not going to run now" she said. Sasuke turned around to walk.

"Then you are even more stupid than I thought" he said walking away. Sakura hurried down the steps after him.

"Than why you come here if you knew Garra and I were lovers and that the Sound could hurt me" she said as he turned to her not knowing the answer.

"You're different from these other girls" he said. Sakura just listened to him.

"You're not afraid of this war" he said. Sakura agreed with him, when she was dating Garra he taught her how to be strong and once she was involve with him and saw how his gang was. Sasuke's and Neji''s were nothing to be scared about.

"You're not afraid to die…right…you think dieing can bring you too your lover" he said

"I will want more than anything to be with Garra again and yes…I am not afraid to die but it doesn't mean I want to" she said looking up at the stars.

"I don't want to die without having a husband and starting a family" she said. Sasuke wasn't surprise at her response it was no different from any other girl that he met.

"In that case I wish you all the luck…in the mean time…try to stay out of trouble" he said walking off. Sakura smiled.

"Hey Sasuke!" she called after him as he turned to her.

"You stay out of trouble too!" she smiled at him. Sasuke smirk and turned around walking to his car. Sakura let out a laughed and ran up the steps and into her house making sure she locked the door.

* * *

Sakura climbed into her bed, she made sure she locked the door but she was still afraid. She reached into her night stand and pulled out a silver amulet full with pink diamonds. She lied back relaxing onto her pillow opening the locker. It was a picture of her kissing Garra who had pink cheeks. She smile as she let a tear fall from her eyes. She closed the locket turning on her side and clenching the necklace in her hand.

"God Garra I miss you so much" she said to herself. She missed his touch, the way he held her when she was mad or the way he comfort her when she was afraid. Sakura let out a angry sign,

"I can't believe you left me" she said madly as she buried her head in the pillow crying.

"I miss you so much" she said remembering all the happy times she shared with his family. She deicide to pay them a visit in the next couple of days or so since mid winter vacation was coming up, "Yep…I'll pay them a visit" she said wiping her tears and closing her eyes falling into a deep sleep.

Sakura woke up to the sound her mother entering her room and climbing on her bed.

"Mom…it's too early" said Sakura trying to hide from the sun since her mother open up her shade. "Come on baby…me and you are going to spend the whole day together" she said as Sakura turned to her mother.

"Really" she said knowing her mother barely had time for her and was always busy with her new medical job at the hospital. "Yeah, baby…I have off today and it's about time we spend the day together doing mother and daughter things…starting out with getting our hair done and than going shopping" said Ms. Haruno. Sakura smile…"Wait what's the catch mother" said Sakura.

"You tell me this thing you have going with the Uchiha and the Hyuga" Sakura's eyes widen. She needed to talk to someone about it and she decided the best person to do that was her mother.

"Deal" was all Sakura said.

* * *

Neji stood inside his Uncle's office with the other members of the Hyuga Clan. "This thing Neji you have going on with Sasuke Uchiha must stop!" he yelled. Neji just stood tall with pride not really caring what the old man was talking about.

"Destroy him son, before he destroys you" spat his uncle. Neji didn't make a sound and his uncle took it as if he understood since the boy barely talked. "Good, as for the Sound Clan being in town we have no choice but to stay on alert"

"And about the Uchiha clan" spoke a member.

"What about them…our time hasn't come yet to destroy them…but the next time one of their men break into my house…I want someone to die" he said looking at his nephew.

"Neji…I want you to do the honors and take out the Uchiha…could you at least do that"

"Yea" said Neji not really caring

"Good…try to do it soon so that our main focus could be on the Sound and why they are here" Neji couldn't wait to take out the Uchiha he just hope that no one got in the way…that's why he's been trying to stay away from Sakura…the girl who he was falling for.

"Neji…Hinata wants to head over to the mall do me a favor and take her…make your self useful" Neji glared at his uncle who walked out the room.

"Great" he said.

* * *

Sakura sat at a near by Café with her mother inside the mall. They got their hair done and had in total seven bags full of clothes and accessories.

"So…it's about time we start talking about what I said earlier"

"Yea but first how did you know" said Sakura

"Because I guess you followed in my footsteps" Ms. Haruno spoke. Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"I don't….what….mom"

"I am the woman that the Uchiha and Hyuga masters were in love with, the woman that made them kill eachother and Sakura…I don't want history to repeat its self" Sakura stared at her mom.

"I don't know which one to choose mom"

"Neither did I" Sakura slip her tea and looked at her mom. "Sasuke makes me feel safe when I am with him and so does Neji but Neji is so mysterious that I want to get to know him but with Sasuke he appears like this tough guy and deep down inside I just know that he needs someone to talk and…mom…they are just like Garra mom. They need someone to love them and for them to love someone" she explained. Ms. Haruno smile at her daughter.

"Just like Garra huh?" Sakura blushed

"I'm not trying to replace Garra mom…I love Garra and I didn't approve of his lifestyle but I still love him for it" stated Sakura.

"As did I" said her mom

"You approve of me and Garra…since when mom…I had to seek out the house just to be with him, you never even met him mom and now since he's dead you telling me you approve" said Sakura a little madly. Her mom hated Garra and Sakura couldn't believe her ears to find out that she didn't.

"Honey I saw a change in you and I guess that's what I always wanted" Sakura hugged her mom.

"Thanks mom" said Sakura as her mother phone rang. Sakura let go of her mother as Ms. Haruno pulled out her phone. Sakura looked around seeing Neji and Hinata walking into a near by store.

"Sakura…I have to meet you at home later, there's been an emergency at the hospital"  
"Okay mom" said Sakura not playing attention. Sakura felt her mother give her a kiss.

"I am going to take the bags home ok" she said walking away. Sakura zone out therefore she didn't even notice her mother walked away. She blinked a couple of times and looked around for her mother when she didn't find her she decided to go say hello to her friend hoping to see Neji also.

Just like when she use to shop with Garra she saw Neji leaning forward in a chair, his elbows resting on his knees and his fingers intertwine together. She realized that Hinata must have step into the fitting room to try on some new clothes giving Sakura the opportunity to see Neji. She took a breath and tucked her pink locks behind her ears and walked over to him. He didn't look up to see who was disturbing him instead he just smirked because he already knew who it was.

"Hey Neji" she said cheerily. He didn't say anything and she stood there looking like a fool while moving from side to side. She didn't know what to say since they left things pretty bad. Neji just left her house in a rush without her even asking him why.

"So I take it your with Hinata" she spoke trying to break the silence. Neji didn't know what to say. If this was the daughter of his father's mistress who destroyed both his and the Uchiha's family than there was no reason for him to believe that history wouldn't repeat itself. He looked up at her taking in her beauty, if he wanted to be certain than he had to watch her more closely. He had gotten word that the Sound Clan was in town which meant bad news because that just met their leader Orochimaru wasn't to far away. The Sound was both his enemies and the Uchiha's. He was knocked out of his thoughts when he saw her cheeks become tainted red.

"Okay so…I guess I'll be going" Sakura spoke feeling like the whole idea of even wanting to see him was a bad idea. Neji stood up causing her to stop.

"The Sound is in town" he spoke Sakura smile, "Yeah Neji I know so I take it you know the history between me and a certain Sand gangster" said Sakura sitting down.

"Yeah I do" he said sitting down next to her. He didn't want to tell her how he just wanted to say that he knew all about the love she shared with Garra and the night he died.

"I seen the Sound Kabuto to be precise, I must say you should be the one to be careful, you see I was there when they took out the Water Clan" Neji''s eyes widen a little. "That's how I know they are in town; my guess is they are coming after your clan and the Uchiha Clan" Neji clench his fist.

"How do you know about the Uchiha Clan" Sakura tensed up a bit knowing she just blew her secret.

"Because she's been hanging out with me" Sakura eyes widen as she realize who that voice belonged to.

"Sasuke" she said standing up as did Neji.

'Cover blown' she thought turning to both boys as they ignored her and threw death glares at eachother.

"You want to tell me what you doing here with this Hyuga" spat Sasuke. Sakura watched as she saw two other members of his clan stand behind him.

'Not good'

* * *

**So How was it…..please review and let me know what you think**….. 


	6. Damaged

**Dear Readers, I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm not going to come up with an excuse as to why I haven't updated because there really isn't an excuse except the mere fact that I have been lazy. Forgive me and I do intend to work on my laziness problem this year. I want to thank all of the people who review this story and let them know that I am sorry I haven't updated in a while even though they asked me to. **

**I am truly excited to continue working on this story and see where it goes. I do plan on finishing this story before I start another one just to let you all know. Any who! Enough of my babbling and now to the story. **

Sakura's heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to pop out of her chest or explode right in front of everyone. She didn't understand how all this could be happening, she than realize that the only person she could blame was herself. That it was her fault both Sasuke and Neji was standing right in front of each other glaring daggers at each other. It was her fault that something was about to go down right before her eyes because she was too selfish to pick which one she wanted thinking she could actually have both. Sakura looked at the two tough looking males behind Sasuke and than turned to the two males who just stood up in the pizza shop wearing the Hyuga symbol.

"Wait! I…can explain everything" cried Sakura standing in-between them for fear that a fight was going to break out.

"Oh you could huh?, you could explain how I saw you leave the Uchiha's mansion with Sasuke than be in Hyuga Neji's room when the Uchiha Clan broke into their estate" spat Ino emerging from behind Sasuke. Sakura's eyes widen as she glared at the blonde.

"Ino" she hissed.

"Sorry Sakura, I couldn't help myself…Sasuke here just had to know the truth that you were seeing this Hyuga behind his back" said Ino. Sakura clenched her fist "How could you!" cried Sakura. Ino laughed at the pink headed female.

"Because Sakura, you don't deserve Sasuke or the Hyuga, you don't deserve to be happy…not after what you did to the last boy I like" Sakura's eyes widen, she always knew Ino had a thing for Garra and apart of her wanted to punch the smirk off the blonde's face yet something held her back. She couldn't push herself to hit the blonde, no matter how much she wanted to.

"I will be dammed if you got the next boy I like killed" spat Ino with so much hatred in her voice Sakura felt like she was being stab in the heart. Sakura looked to the ground letting her tears fall from her emerald eyes. Hinata stood behind Neji her own eyes watery because of Ino's hurtful words but also because of Ino's betrayal.

"Sakura" she whispered.

"So it's true" Sakura turned to Neji and nodded. "Yes…it is. But- I had no intention of fully getting involved with either one of you…before I chose who I wanted" she cried turning from one boy to another. Neji felt disgusted, not because Sakura was seeing the Uchiha but because, she had fallen for both of them. He didn't like the fact that he had actually fallen for her or that as he watch the tears fall from her face apart of him wanted to wipe them away. Sasuke on the other hand felt rage but, not to the pink headed female but the Hyuga instead.

"Geesh Sakura…your such a slut…I mean do you hear yourself-"began Ino. Hinata clenched her fist.

"Oh Zip it Ino!" she yelled. Sakura turned to her.

"Hinata" she whispered. Ino glared at the Hyuga member.

"The only reason you want to hurt Sakura so much is because you're jealous of her. Your jealous that not only is she beautiful on the outside but as well as the inside…and your…and your…well your just a mean old bitch!" hissed Hinata madly. Neji smirked at his cousin choice of words.

"Wow Sakura, something really must be wrong with you if you were interested in this Hyuga" spat Sasuke stepping forward to meet Neji almost squeezing Sakura between them both.

"And to what she saw in a dam Uchiha must make her be emitted into a nut house" hissed Neji. Sakura's eyes widen, not only were they about to fight but they were throwing insults her way. Neji stepped closer to Sasuke making Sakura fall onto the floor. Both males looked at her full with concern than used it as a reason to hit each other. Neji threw the first punch causing Sasuke to punched him back and right before Sakura's eyes she watched as they started to tackle each other onto the small wooden tables and stools in the pizza shop. It wasn't long before their Clan members started to fight. Sakura stood up looking at scene. Hinata took cover behind the counter with some other shoppers and employees.

"You see Sakura, you see!, you caused this…you caused everything!...this whole mess is your fault" yelled Ino protecting herself from the chairs being thrown. Sakura let the tears fall from her eyes; she looked around once again at Sasuke and Neji pounding each other with so much anger with in every blow. Ino was right, this was her fault, she wished Sasuke would have never helped her out in the café or that Neji shouldn't have never saved her from those men in the alley way.

"Stop…it…please" she cried but her small voice was easily drained out due to all the violence going to. This scene was so familiar to her, it was just like the night the Sand and Sound were at war with each other and as she watched Sasuke and Neji fight with anger and rage she had images of Garra fighting Kabuto and dying.

"STOP ITTTT!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs so loud that her voice became sore as soon as she stopped. She watched as everyone stopped fighting and looked at her.

"Sakura" said both Neji and Sasuke at the same time. They both glared at each other and quickly backed away.

"I'm so sorry, I never wanted any of this to happen, all the violence and fighting…I didn't expect to fall for both of you…I'm so sorry!" she said her voice weak and sore. Neji eyes harden as he stepped forward.

"Neji" she said looking at him.

"Save it for someone who cares" he said with no emotion and walked out the pizza shop with his members behind him and Hinata trailing behind them.

"Neji wait!" cried Sakura but she hurt him and she knew that and therefore he had a reason to hate her…just like Sasuke. She turned to Sasuke and was about to open her mouth when he stopped her.

"Don't bother" he said walking out. Sakura collapsed onto her knees crying and burying her face in her hands, not noticing that there was a Sound member who watched the whole scene unfolded.

Ms. Haruno ran up the steps to her daughter's room. Hinata had called her at work telling her what happen inside the mall. She couldn't believe, history was repeating itself except the fact that her daughter wasn't strong enough to handle the outcome of everything like she was and the best thing she knew that could help her daughter was sending away. She opened the door seeing Sakura's room trash and the girl sitting on her window seat looking out the window.

"Oh Sakura" she said slowly walking over. "Mom" said Sakura her voice sore and raspy.

"Mom I lost them both, I was so selfish and acted like a slut" she said. Her mother moved her daughter's bangs out of her eyes. "No your not, I told you to choose honey, mainly because I couldn't choose when I was younger. My heart wouldn't let me choose and the time I found out who I really wanted it was too late"

"It's too late for me too mom…they both hate me mom, just like Ino does…she told me I was the cause of Garra's death mom and that hurt so much" Sakura said wiping her eyes.

"Ino huh?...that girl has issues honey, she's jealous of you baby anyone can see that…and it was proven today when she told your secrets"

"It should have never been a secret mom, I should have been up front with them from the beginning but, instead I end up hurting them and myself" said Sakura.

"Sakura I think that you need to go away for awhile" Sakura looked at her mother.

"You mean…run away?"

"No, go away and just think about some things…because I tell you this much baby, it's not over" said Ms. Haruno. Sakura nodded, "I know mom and that's why I'm afraid" whispered Sakura.

"Don't be…you got a handsome red headed angel looking after you" and with that she kissed her daughter's cheek and hurried off. Sakura picked up her cell phone.

"Hey…you mind if I stay with you for a while" she said wiping her tears.

Sasuke stood inside the meeting hall in the Uchiha estate. There was a meeting going on led by his brother and other older members of the Uchiha clan. It was basically the plotting of a gang war with the Hyugas and than the Sound or vice versa if the Sound attacks first. Sasuke couldn't care about the Sound he only wanted to avenge his father and kill off Hyuga Neji. That was his main goal, to make sure Hyuga Neji is off the face of the planet. He was snapped out of his thoughts when a maid tapped him. He glared at the young female.

"This just arrived for you" she said handing him an envelope. Sasuke took it and looked at it and it only read his name. He opened it and took out the note that read:

_Dear Sasuke, _

_I know you probably don't want to have anything to do with me and I understand that but, I need you to know that I'm sorry for what I did to you. I would have loved to tell you this in person but I know that as stubborn as you are you would have shut the door in my face. I'm sorry that I hurt you and I know you are hurt because I saw it in your eyes so you can't try and deny it. I didn't mean for any of this to happen the way it did, I just…well I just saw something in you and Neji that well…kind of reminded me of Garra which could be the reason why I was falling for the both of you. I always tend to fall for the bad boys. I don't want the two of you to fight and end up six feet under the ground like Garra…my heart wouldn't be able to take it if I lost people I love… I'm going away to for a while to think about some things and I could only hope that you forgive me but if you can't than I understand. _

_Ps. Try not to get yourself in too much trouble while I'm gone_

_With love, _

_Sakura_

Sasuke smirked at her letter and crumbled it up tossing it to the trash. Leave it to Sakura to add some humor to a letter. So she loved him…huh?...he would be lying if he say that he didn't love her. Cost he was still mad at her, full with rage at her and therefore the letter she wrote was useless and pointless because him being Sasuke Uchiha was going to get himself into trouble by killing the other male she had fallen for.

Neji Hyuga

Neji wanted Sasuke dead and that was the only thing running through his mind as he stood in his uncle's chamber listening to his uncle go on an on about honor in killing if it's for the good. He believed his uncle was stupid. There was no honor in killing there was only pleasure. His hands were stain with many different people's blood and another person's blood was going to be added and that was Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sir" he turned to his younger cousin as she handed him a piece of paper. He watched her walk away than opened it.

_Dear Neji, _

_I'm sorry and I'm pretty sure you are debating if you should stop reading this letter and crumble it up. I ask you not to because, I need you to understand that I didn't mean to hurt you and I know for a fact that you are hurt and it kills me that you are hurt. Everything is my fault, Sasuke didn't know about you just like you didn't know about him. I'm the one to blame because I fell for both of you guys. I love…both of you and therefore I ask you to please don't kill each other, my heart can't take loosing someone else I love. I couldn't help falling for the both of you; Sasuke saved me early that same night you saved me. I tend to always find myself in need of saving but, right now I'm in need of saving you. You're so much better than this, all this violence and killing; you're just too loyal to your father to break the cycle. I'm going away for a while to think about some things and maybe you could think about some things while I'm gone. I'm not asking you to forgive me for what I did, I should have told you the truth and for that I am truly sorry. I really aim. _

_With love, _

_Sakura_

Neji folded the enveloped and excused himself from the meeting and made his way to his father's chamber. Something was bothering him and it annoyed him to the point where he had to find out the truth. He had to find out the answer as to if this mystery women that his father and Uchiha Sasuke's father had both loved was in fact Sakura Haruno's mother. It made sense to him though, both boys following in the same foot steps as their father just like Sakura following in the same foot steps as her mother.

Sakura walked off the bus, the air was hot and the sun seem like it was only focus on her. Her throat was sore and she was in need of some ice cold water. She looked around trying to find the people she was looking for.

'It has been so long since I've been here' she thought throwing her back pack over her shoulder.

"Sakura!" she turned to the familiar face. "Temari…Kankuro" she yelled happily running to them. She hugged them both tightly.

"Gosh I miss you guys" she said happily. Temari smiled, "We miss you too…poor Kankuro was crying when you called and said you was coming for a visit" laughed Temari.

"Oh really?...because I could have swore you were the one who wouldn't stopped crying" said Kankuro as Temari slapped him in the back of his head.

"Ouch" Sakura smiled.

"It's glad to be back you guys" she said as Kankuro took her bag.

"With all the respect Sakura, I'm so happy your back but, your voice when you called the other day held sadness in it. What's troubling you Sakura?" said Temari.

"It's a long story"

"Well…we have the time" said Temari. Sakura gave them a Fake smile. "Okay than where…should I start" said Sakura as they started to walk.

"How about the beginning" said Kankuro, Sakura laughed and hit him over the head. Sakura told them the whole story of how both Sasuke and Neji saved her with in the same night and how she had fallen for both of them. But, most important she explain the fact that they were enemies and wanted each other dead and that now they had a reason to kill each other and it was all her fault. She felt better after talking to Temari and Kankuro mainly because she knew that they wouldn't judge her and mainly because…well they were Garra's family…her family even though he was gone.

Sakura opened her eyes only to have the sun shinning in them. She turned over in Garra's queen size bed. She stared at the spot where he would have been sleeping if he wasn't killed. Her hand reached out to stoke his pillow as she pulled it close to her nose and smiled.

'Smells just like him…still' she thought. She closed her eyes remembering all the times that they spent in his bed. Having pillow fights, him holding her close when there was a storm outside, them cuddling and him watching her sleep since he hardly ever did. She remembered the times they made love; he was so gentle so caring with her and her body. Than it hit her, the reason as to why she couldn't choose between Sasuke and Neji…because she couldn't let Garra go, after all these years…she was still in love with him. She let out a deep sign and looked up at the ceiling.

"What are you going to do when I'm gone?" she remembered Garra saying as she sat on the bed and he stood looking out the window up at the moon. Sakura remembered looking at him, with sadness in her eyes.

"Nothing…because once you're gone…I guess I'm….gone too" she remembered saying. She remembered the look that he gave her. A look of sadness and hurt

"Sakura…we both know I could die at any time…any day…any second"

"Garra"

"If I'm gone Sakura, I don't want you to be gone either, and I don't want you to blame yourself…I want you too move on Sakura…find someone who loves you as much as I do"

"Garra stop talking like this…your not going anywhere" laughed Sakura.

"Promise me…that you will move on…for me"

"Garra…I promise Garra…I promise" Sakura remembered saying. She didn't understand the meaning of that conversation till now. Sakura leaned up in the bed…looking out the window. How could she forget all about that conversation she had with him, and it couldn't come at a better time. She knew what she had to do…she had to let him go.

"I promise" she whispered.

**So how was it? I believed it went well, and I believed I couldn't make this chapter any better than what it is now. I had to make Sasuke and Neji turn on Sakura because…well I have a surprise for all of you. Lol, don't worry no one is dying in this story. **

**Preview for the next chapter **

"Long time no see…huh?" she laughed wiping her tears. She placed the flowers in a small vase and got rid of the old flowers in it. She sat down in front of the stone looking at his name…picturing his face.


	7. Effort

**Hey guys,**

**Good looking out on the reviews and to those of you who notice the mistake in Gaara's name I am truly sorry, I didn't even notice the mistake so I'm sorry and I would try in the future to not make anymore of those mistakes again. Any who here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Sakura walked through the gates of the Sand Village cemetery with flowers in her hands. She knew it was about time, she finally let Gaara go. She walked passed all the grave stones in the ground until she finally came across the one that read Gaara. She bend down smiling at the stone…smiling at Gaara because she could feel his presence all around her.

"Long time no see…huh?" she laughed wiping her tears. She placed the flowers in a small vase and got rid of the old flowers in it. She sat down in front of the stone looking at his name…picturing his face.

"Ah Gaara…I miss you so much, and it's not fair you're gone…but, there's nothing I could really do except…take your advice and finally…move on. Something I should have been done. I guess I was afraid of moving on because, I didn't want to forget about you or the love we share…but than it hit me…that I would never forget you and one day when I die I would see you again. I have to move on Gaara like I promise you I would. Sasuke and Neji remind me of you and that is why it's so hard for me to choose. But, they both are mad at me…so I think I lost any chances I had with them. But, I still didn't loose my chance in trying to save them from killing each other. I know I'm supposed to keep them from killing each other and I can't do it if I'm here… in Sand. I promise you…I'll be back…always" she said kissing the stone and standing up.

"It's time for me to save the ones I love now" she said walking away. She wasn't going to let Sasuke and Neji killed each other just because their father's did.

* * *

"Hey Sakura…here's your bag…just like you ask for it" said Kankuro. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"I can't believe your leaving and it's only been a week" said Temari. Sakura smiled and hugged her.

"I know you guys, but I really have to get back and put an end to all this madness" said Sakura.

"Do you want our help…because you know…I lived with brothers…I can knock a boy out" said Temari. Sakura laughed as she hugged Kankuro.

"I can handle it"

"You sure?" said Kankuro.

"Yes…I'm sure…I'm just going to do what I do best and put myself in the middle" smiled Sakura.

"Be careful" they said. "I will…but, right now I really have to go" said Sakura hurrying off.

"Come back soon" said Temari watching Sakura run for her bus.

* * *

Hinata walked down the halls of the Hyuga Estate. All the Clan members were running around preparing for the big battle with in the forest of death against the Uchiha Clan. Both Sasuke and Neji agreed to a gang fight to the death. She didn't approve of it but there was nothing she could do. If she were to protest than that meant she would be marked as a traitor and banned from the house and she didn't want that. She saw Neji listening to her father about how he must killed Uchiha Sasuke to avenge his father's death. Hinata's eyes widen with fear and disapproval as Neji turned to her, his glare made her shivered. He looked so evil so…angry.

"Close the door" spoke his uncle seeing how Hinata was listening to the conversation. Hinata watched as Neji walked to the door and didn't even show any emotion when he shut the door in her face. She press her ear to the door to try and listen a second later her eyes widen and she quickly ran to her room and picked up her phone dialing a number.

"Sakura!-They plan on fighting in the forest of death tonight!" hissed Hinata in to the phone.

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe that Sasuke and Neji were planning on fighting in the forest of death and she knew that it was going to be a match to the death. She looked outside the window of the bus she was on. The sun was setting and as the bus drew closer to Kohona her heart raced more. She feared the outcome of this soon to be battle, she was going to lose one of the boys she had fallen for and she didn't want that and so she decided that it was about time she stepped in and put a end to all this madness that they had between each other. She didn't have the courage to do it when Gaara was fighting the Sound but visiting him at the cemetery gave her the strength of something she never had before. Strength to finally make a difference, strength to finally save the ones she loved instead of her always being saved. Although she knew for a fact it wouldn't be easy she was up for the challenge especially if that meant saving the ones that she loves. The bus stopped and she quickly put on her red pull over sweater over her tank top and raced off the bus. The forest of death was not that far from where she was, it was just a couple of miles beyond the gates of Kohona. She ran, not worrying about the many eyes staring at her wondering why she was in such a hurry. It was a race before time and as she ran she felt a certain red headed male running right beside her.

The twigs cut her skin and she could barely see the branches that had fallen from trees making her stumble a couple of times. She had reached her destination ten minutes ago, yet still she could not find the area where the gang fight was being taken place. She stopped running catching her breath scanning the area. She closed her eyes listening with her ears.

'Gaara lend me your ears' she thought. About a second later she heard the faint clashing of kunai knives coming from the West of her. She smiled and took off in that direction, not even noticing the pair of eyes watching her every move, following her every step.

"I thought she was away Kabuto" hissed Orochimaru emerging from behind a tree.

"She was sir…someone must have informed her about this battle" spoke Kabuto pushing up his glasses.

"I wanted the Uchiha and the Hyuga to kill each other…but, if she gets to them…your plan will have fail"

"And that is why, I have a backup plan" said Kabuto as Orochimaru smirked evilly as they watched the pink female disappear.

* * *

Sakura finally reached her destination only to see that she was too late. Each Uchiha was at war with an Hyuga to the death. The clashing of kunai knives rang throughout her ears and her eyes widen at all the blood she was seeing on them. They were wounded which meant they had been fighting for a while.

"Sasuke…Neji" she said scanning the area for them. Her heart beat raced and it felt like it did the night she watched Gaara die. That's when she spotted them in the middle of this battle fighting each other. She watched as Sasuke hit Neji making him fall onto the ground. He repeatedly kicked him in the ribs and Sakura eyes widen as she held back a cry but her face read shock all over it. She watched in horror as Neji recovered quickly and knocked Sasuke off his feet and got up grabbing Sasuke's collar and roughly tugging him up and connected his back with a tree. She watched as Neji madly hit him in his stomach and she could see the blood dripping from the corner of Sasuke's mouth. Sakura stood there in shock, she couldn't move, she couldn't bring herself to move. The glisten of a kunai knife being held slapped her back into reality. Neji threw Sasuke onto the ground and aimed his kunai at him. Sakura felt the adrenaline rush in her and raced over to the scene. She had to stop Neji from killing Sasuke; she didn't want anyone of them to die.

"Don't Neji!" she yelled as watched as Neji consume with so much hatred and anger heaved his kunai at Sasuke but, the other fights going on made her voice sound nothing but a mere whispered. It was like time stood still as she threw herself in front of Sasuke who eyes widen with shock and fear of her getting hurt. Sakura closed her eyes waiting for the kunai to connect with her heart. She opened her eyes after realizing the impact never came. She stared at Neji whose eyes harden with shock and she watched as he dropped the kunai onto the ground. Sakura stood up staring at him as he did the same to her.

"You…were willing to die…for him" he questioned full of hurt and betrayal. Sakura nodded as Sasuke stood up.

"For the both of you" she said turning from one male to another.

"Why?"

"Because…this…all of this…is madness…you can't kill each other thinking it's going to make every thing okay…because it's not!" she cried not noticing how the other fights stopped.

"Your fathers were wrong to kill each other…and you both are twice as wrong thinking that it was your job to avenge them" she said standing in between them.

"Sakura…this is none of your concern…now move" said Sasuke trying to reached Neji but Sakura stopped him with a struggle.

"Stop it! And hear me out!" she said madly pushing him back as he stumble in shock by her strength.

"I…can't…stay out of this…and the both of you know that…I'm not" she said

"Stubborn" whispered Sasuke.

"Idiot" whispered Neji.

"I'm not going to sit back and watch you two kill each other for the dumbest reason ever! This isn't your battle to fight, your fathers fell in love with my mother…it's their battle not ours and it's over! Why must the both of you still focus on the past…it's not your destiny in life to kill each other just because your fathers did…and unlike my mother…I'm not going to let it happen. If you two are going to fight than you going to have do it with me in the middle…I'll die before I let the both of you kill each other!" she said. They both looked at her; taking in her words, she was right…this battle wasn't theirs to fight but now they had a new purpose to fight…now it was over her. Neji hovered over and she moved back.

"Pick one" he said as her eyes widen.

"Wh…What" she said shaking her head.

"Pick one…Sakura" said Sasuke. Sakura shook her head

"Please…don't ask me too…I can't" she cried.

"Than we fight" said Neji not really liking the idea that he was about to fight over a female but, this one was special…she was special and everything about her. She made him feel. Sakura eyes widen as she backed away from them but stopped when she felt someone standing behind her. That's when she felt cold metal being press against her throat. Both Sasuke and Neji's eyes harden with anger.

"Kabuto" they said in union. Sakura struggled against his hold.

"Stop swirling…would you" he said annoyed as she stopped.

"What are you doing here" she said.

"Why I was looking forward to the deaths of these two, that way the Sound Clan would have complete dominance over Kohona…just like we do in the Sand. You remember that don't you Sakura?" he teased. Sakura went to move but he only press the kunai deeper into her neck making her wince and causing Sasuke and Neji to step forward which caused their team members to also step forward.

"Now, now…one move and I won't hesitate to kill her" he said as everyone backed off.

"You won't get out of this alive" said Sasuke.

"Well actually my over 50 crew members are hidden within the brushes all around us. One move on me and they make a move on all of you" said Kabuto in monotone as usually.

"Let her go" said Neji

"I need her since my first plan didn't go accordingly. To save her I want the two of you to fight…in a death match…and knowing how much the both of you hate each other…I'm sure no one would win but that would grant the freedom of this beauty right here" he said as Sakura eyes widen.

"No! I'm not going to let you kill them like you did Gaara" she said. Sasuke and Neji watched as Kabuto pulled out a needle taking the cap off of it with his teeth.

"Don't!" they said as Kabuto put the needle in Sakura neck and they watched as her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she collapse into his arms.

"No more interruptions" said Kabuto turning to the two angry looking boys.

"Refuse or don't show up two nights from now at the destination in which I will have someone tell you…she dies…but not before I play with her" said Kabuto picking her up.

"Have a lovely night" he said running off. Sasuke and Neji turned to each other.

"To the death Uchiha…and this time…there would be no interruptions" said Neji walking off with his Clan following behind him. Sasuke glared at him.

"With pleasure" he said.

* * *

Hinata fought against the wind and pouring ran to get to the hospital. It was two o'clock in the morning when she found out Neji had just came back from the gang fight and she listened as he told her father everything and how him and the Uchiha were going to fight to the death two nights from now. She knew something else was bothering him and once he was done with the meeting with her father she drilled him only to find out the truth of how Sakura had been taken by the Sound. She called Naruto informing him about the situation and he told her to grab Ms. Haruno and meet him at his estate. She didn't know what Naruto had plan but she knew what ever it was that he will come through.

"Ms! Can I help you" said a nurse as Hinata ran into the hospital. "Ms. Haruno" she said as the nurse raised an eyebrow.

"It's about her daughter…can you get her!" said Hinata watching the nurse stand there than run off.

* * *

Ms. Haruno looked around at all of Sakura's friends that were in Naruto's house. She wiped the tears from her face as Naruto put an arm around her.

"Don't worry Ms. Haruno, I'm sure Sakura would be fine…we all are going to get her back" said Naruto. Ms. Haruno looked around "With all the respect I understand how all of you want to help but…no way all of us stand a chance" she said looking around. Naruto looked over all his friends, in his house stood Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Hinata and himself. He scratched the back of his head.

"Maybe your right" he said sadly.

"Is there a way that you could get Neji and Sasuke to meet with me" she said as they looked at her.

"Well…we could come up with a lie or something…but how would that help" said Kiba.

"Because the only way we could truly save Sakura is with their help and that means that I need to talk to them and tell them to put their differences aside in order to save my daughter" said Ms. Haruno. Naruto eyes widen

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA" he yelled as Hinata smiled.

"Also, I know Sakura is still very important to the Sand so I take it we could also involve them" she added. Naruto smiled "You're so smart" he said happily as they all laughed.

"Hang on Sakura…WE COMING"

* * *

**So how was it? Please review and tell me what you think. I had to let Sakura get taken that way I could have everyone come together to try and save her. Everyone meaning Sasuke and Neji, I think it's about time they put their differences aside to save to the one they love. **

**I still am debating on who Sakura should end up with…ummm any ideas??**

**Esha **

**Next chapter…..**

Sakura opened her eyes; her head felt like someone was stabbing her in it. She quickly popped up from the hard floor she was on. She remembered everything "Kabuto" she said madly looking around. They had thrown her in a cold room with no windows and hardy no air to breath. There was no bed or chair, no nothing but a freezing empty room.

"This cant be happening" she cried hurrying over to the metal door banging on it.

"Let me out! Let me out!" she yelled banging on the door like a manic only to have her hands hurt. She slid down the wall hugging her knees burying her face within them.

'If they don't kill me soon I might die of hypothermia' she thought shivering. So much for her being the hero like she wanted to be; now once again she was the one needing saving she just hoped it came soon.


End file.
